Combat Mission Wiki:Community portal
The Combat Mission Wiki is a wiki devoted to the Combat Mission line of games, developed by Battlefront. The current focus here is in wikifying information about Combat Mission: Battle for Normandy. Information about other CM games is minimal right now, but always welcome here. What You Can Do The wiki welcomes contributions from anyone interested in Combat Mission. Generally, all the pages here should work for all CMx2 based games, but the rules of CMBN should be the implicit topic of a page. Where there are differences to other CMx2 games, or CMx1, they can be noted with a preface. For example: Woods is a type of terrain that blocks line of sight and provides concealment, but provides no cover. In CMx1, woods provide both cover and concealment. If you are not sure how you can help, just look for a page that has not been created yet, but which you think we need. (There is a helpful that the wiki itself creates.) Click on a red link, click again to create the page, and start writing! If you aren't sure about whether your article is formatted right, don't worry about it. Any information is better than no information, and another editor can always come back and improve your page. Where to Find Information The primary place for online discussion of all Combat Mission games is the Battlefront forums. Much good information about the game can be found there, including occasionally data from tests that people make using the game. As of November 2011, we have permission from Battlefront to re-license the informational content of the CMBN manual into Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License (CC-BY-SA). Thus, you can freely copy information from the CMBN manual into this wiki. Glossary Here are so acronyms and other terms used by the CM community. * Realtime -- in CMBN, a non-turn-based mode of play. Game time advances in real time, 1 second per second, although it can be paused. No turn playback is possible, so if you miss something, you missed it. * WEGO -- "We (both) GO". A mode of play where both players plot their moves without knowing what the other is doing, and then, when both players are done (or time runs out), the turn is resolved by the game engine incorporating the new input from both players. WEGO has turn playback before new orders are given, so that you can replay the turn any number of times, to watch the action from many different vantage points. WEGO turn plotting is simultaneous in TCP mode (CMx1 only), keeping both players busy most of the time. In PBEM mode (all CM games), only one player does his moves at one time. * PBEM -- Play By EMail. Two computers are used. Files are used to transfer turns between computers. As the name suggests, email can be used to transport files, although with modern networking you can also use file sharing, including file sharing across the Internet, using "cloud" storage services such as Dropbox. * TCP/IP -- Transmission Control Protocol, which is built using Internet Protocol. TCP is the network protocol used by all modern computers to talk to each other. In the case of CM, playing via TCP means playing a game where the two computers are talking to each other directly to transfer turns. Files (as such) are not used. CMx1 supports TCP play. CMx2 supports TCP only for Realtime mode (see below), not WEGO.